Putting the Castle Under the Spell/Terrence Captured
Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmakes Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies (In the throne room, Oberon and Titania, along with all the people, silently sat in their thrones, calmly anxious to see Tink finally, all unaware of what happened. Fairy Gary then approached Oberon, nervous on how to explain to the fairy king on what Terrence had told him earlier. Then Fairy Gary gathered his courage and spoke up) Fairy Gary: Oberon, listen.... There's something important I have to tell you. Oberon: Not now, Fairy Gary. Fairy Gary: But it's about Terrence. Oberon: (Confused) Terrence? (Realizes) Oh! Right, of course, Terrence. But.... Where is he? Fairy Gary: That's what I'm trying to tell you. Oberon: Well, send for him immediately! Fairy Gary: But...! (Then a trumpet sounded, interrupting them and making Oberon shush Fairy Gary, which made Fairy Gary quiet down. Then the royal announcer made his announcement as the sun finally set) Royal announcer: The sun has set! Make ready to welcome your fairy princess! (Then the people inside and outside cheered as fireworks shot into the sky, for they believed Narissa's curse had gone to waste and Tink is finally returning home to them. In Tink's bedroom, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club, still crying silently, had already laid the sleeping Tink in her bed, still dressed in her outfit and now holding a rose in her hands on her chest. Then Bloom silently cried as she walked out to the balcony. Then the others joined in, silently watching the cheering in tears. Then they calmly stopped crying slowly as they still looked sad) Flora: (Sadly) Poor King Oberon and Queen Titania. Cosmo: (Sadly) Yes.... Stella: (Sadly) They'll be heartbroken when they find out. Amy: (Sadly) All because of Narissa. (Then getting an idea immediately, Bloom and Sally got calmly determined) Bloom: They're not going to. Sally: That's right. Aisha: They're not? Roxy: But.... (But Tecna realized immediately) Tecna: Actually, I get your new idea. Sally: Exactly, Tecna. Bloom: We'll put everyone in the castle to sleep. Cosmo, Amy, and Winx Club: (Understanding in realization) Until Wings awakens. (Then Bloom softly closed the curtains leading to Tink's room from the balcony and then she, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club shrunk themselves down) Bloom and Sally: Come. (Then they silently split up and flew around the inside and outside of the castle, successfully putting everyone to sleep with their magic. During this, a song played in the background) Chorus: (Off-screen) Sleeping Fairy fair Gold of sunshine in your hair Lips that shame The red, red rose Dreaming of true love In slumber repose One day, he will come Riding out of the dawn And you'll awaken To love's first kiss 'Till then, Sleeping Fairy Sleep on One day, you'll awaken To love's first kiss 'Till then, Sleeping Fairy Sleep on (As soon as the song ended, Stella and Amy noticed Puck sleepily, and drunkenly, looking around in confusion from the banquet table and then placed him in the sleep as well. At the throne room, as Bloom and Sally just finished putting Fairy Gary, Oberon, and Titania to sleep, Fairy Gary, still half awake, starting talking in his sleep) Fairy Gary: (Sleepily) Well, just been talking to Terrence. Seems he's fallen in love with some peasant girl.... (Then Bloom and Sally heard him and got surprised) Bloom: "Peasant girl?" Sally: "Terrence?" (They flew back to Fairy Gary's face, as he slowly started to fall asleep) Sally: Yes? Bloom: What peasant girl? Fairy Gary: (Sleepily) Some peasant girl he met.... Bloom and Sally: Where?! Where?! Fairy Gary: (Sleepily) Once upon a dream.... (Then Fairy Gary finally fell asleep. Then Bloom and Sally started to figure out the meeting between Tink and Terrence when Tink was called Shining Wings) Bloom and Sally: (Figuring it out) Once upon a...? (They finally figured it out) Bloom: The mysterious boy was...! Sally: Yes, Terrence! (Then they flew up to the ceiling upon seeing Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club and explained) Bloom: Come on! Sally: We've got to get back to the cottage. Cosmo, Amy, and Winx Club: Why? Sally: We just found out who the mysterious boy is, the one Wings met! Bloom: It was Prince Terrence! (Realizing as well, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club got determined) Amy: Aw, man! If we'd known, we should've let Wings invite him! Bloom and Sally: Come on! (Then they quickly flew out the window and back towards the forest to the direction of the cottage. In the forest, Terrence, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx were riding through the forest, unaware of what happened at the castle, as Terrence whistled his and "Shining Wings'" song. After he finished whistling upon arriving at the cottage, Terrence climbed off Spyro, and adjusts his clothes a bit) Terrence: Do I look good? Spyro: Good as can be, Terrence. Sparx: Perfect. Cynder: Wonderful. (Then Terrence walked up to the front door and knocked) Familiar woman: (Voice-over) Come in. (Then as soon as Terrence came in, the weasels lunged at them after slamming the door shut and proceeded to tie him up and gag him. Despite putting up a good fight, Terrence, now tied up and gagged, was held down by the weasels as an evil smirking Narissa and Constantine came out of the darkness in the room with Narissa holding a lit lantern) Narissa: Well! This is a pleasant surprise. I set a trap for a peasant, but lo! I caught a fairy prince. Constantine: You said it. (Narissa and Constantine chuckled evilly a bit) Narissa: Take him away. (Then the weasels dragged Terrence out of the cottage and even captured Spyro and Cynder while Sparx escaped as Narissa and Constantine exited with them) Narissa: Take our prisoners to my castle, but treat our fairy prince guest gently because I have plans for him. Weasels: Yes, Mistress. Constantine: (Gesturing about Sparx) And that pest that got away? Narissa: Never mind him. (Then with that, Narissa, Constantine, and the weasels left with their three captives. Back in the forest, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club quickly flew through until they got to the cottage and upon seeing the front door left open, they unshrunk themselves and found, to their horror, the cottage ransacked and Terrence's hat laying on the floor) Cosmo: What happened? Sparx: (Voice-over) It was Narissa! She and her goons came along and captured him, Spyro, and Cynder! Amy: That's terrible! Tecna: And there's no doubt in my mind that Narissa and her goons took Terrence to the Forbidden Mountain. Sparx: And Spyro and Cynder. (They got determined) Flora: But we can't go there unprepared. Sparx, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and Winx Club: Right! Bloom: Come on! Sally: We got a fairy prince and two dragons to rescue! Bloom and Sally: For Wings and all of Pixie Hollow! Group: Right! (Then they hurried out to go to the Forbidden Mountain, and rescue Terrence, Spyro, and Cynder in order to help Tink and all of Pixie Hollow) Coming up: Sparx, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club sneak into Narissa's castle at the Forbidden Mountain and secretly free Terrence, Spyro, and Cynder and together, they escape the castle fighting off Constantine and the weasels, only to finally confront Narissa in a climactic battle between good and evil for the fate of Tink and all of Pixie Hollow.